


when our angel is hurt

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: “Who gave you that black eye?”





	when our angel is hurt

“Who gave you that black eye?”

 

Seungcheol stills instantly and tries to turn away, hand coming up to cover up his eye even though Jisoo had already seen it. He had done his best to cover it up, spent over ten minutes in the bathroom that morning packing on counselor on top of it. 

 

“I don't know...what you mean,” Seungcheol said, laughing nervously. 

 

Jisoo crosses the room, deadly quiet before he stops before Seungcheol and grabs him gently around the rest, pulling Seungcheol’s hand down. Seungcheol doesn't resist or protest, knowing that it will do him no good to do so.  

 

Jisoo’s dark brown hair is slicked back from his face,  the sleeves of his pristine white button up are rolled up to his elbows, and his fingers are gentle as he touches the puffy purple and blue skin around Seungcheol’s left eye. Seungcheol hisses and pulls away without a thought, but Jisoo lets him go, anger filling his eyes as watches Seungcheol cover his eye back up again. Seungcheol knows very well that the anger is not directed at him. 

 

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” Jisoo says, “And then, if you don't tell me, I will be doing things my way,” Jisoo says, and he sounds exhausted. Seungcheol wants to tell him that he needs sleep, but Jisoo will never listen to him right now. “Who put their hands on you?” Seungcheol tells him. A member from one of the tiny gangs that like to try to run the city, before they learn that Jisoo owns the entire place. Seungcheol doesn't know their name but Jisoo nods as if he already knows who it is when Seungcheol gives him a physical description. “Thank you,” Jisoo tells him. “I’ll make sure they’re handled accordingly.” 

 

“Are you going to kill them?” Seungcheol whispers. 

 

“If you want me to,” Jisoo answers as if it doesn't bother him at all. It doesn't, and that's what scares Seungcheol sometimes. He isn't afraid of Jisoo, he could never be, but sometimes, he is afraid of what is he’s capable of, of what he’s willing to do. 

 

“No,” Seungcheol says. “Don't.” 

 

“Okay,” Jisoo says, he comes closer to Seungcheol and Seungcheol allows him, a pleased sigh escaping his lips when Jisoo pets the top of his head, running his fingers gently through his rain-soaked hair.

 

“You’re going to catch a cold, darling,” Jisoo tells him. “Come with me, I’ll run you a bath.” 

 

Seungcheol peeks at him from underneath his bangs. “Will you come in with me?”

 

Jisoo smiles, strokes his cheek. “Of course, I will.” 

 

Jisoo takes him by the hand and leads him out of his office and down the hallway to where his bedroom is. Mingyu is standing outside of it, guarding it even when Seungcheol isn't inside, and he steps out of the way neatly when Jisoo and Seungcheol near the door. He opens one of the double doors open for them, and Jisoo coaxes him to go inside first. 

 

“Mingyu,” Jisoo says, pausing for a moment. “Get Jeonghan and some of the others ready, they have something to do after our angel turns in for the night.” 

 

“Understood, sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lemonjunnie (i just remade)  
> twitter: lemonjunnie (didnt remake just changed my @)


End file.
